fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1: A New Year
Prologue thumb|300px|right Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) walks into the college campus, looking at the huge golden plaque displaying the school's pridefull name at the top of the building; "Ichigo-San Highschool, 20 years in service, Luis Lamborgini. Unnoticingly, he bumps into a pale, and yet expressionless man, who happens to be a freshman aswell. Picking up his sketchbook, he would look up to Naurto, and with a fake smile would say, "Please, do watch where you're going next time..anyways, what's your name..?". Naruto would pat his hands around his clothes, straightening up any wrinkles. He would smirk and squint his eyes, and with a huge gasp, he would exclaim, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki-sama! The best person there is!". Sai would blankly stare at Naruto, which slightly embarasses him. Opening his mouth, he would nicely say, "I'm Sai (CastleFalcon), and I draw. Nice to meet you, Naruto-sama.". Sai would simply walk away, while flipping away through his sketchbook. Chapter 1 After attending the orientations, he gained the key to his dorm, papers telling him where to go for his college courses, and two spiral notebooks with pens. Walking all the way across campus, he would finally reach the apartments, which serve as the college dorms. Entering, there would be two staircases leading to two seperate compartments within the building. On the light-blue walls beside the staircases would be a male and female sign, telling people which staircase to escalate, depending on their gender. Fianlly arriving at room 204, his dorm, he would come across Sai (CastleFalcon), Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon), and Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon) upon opening the door. Everyone would smile, except for Sai that is, as he didn't attend highschool with Naruto. Kiba would vibrantly smile, as he watches Naruto entering the door. Squinting his eyes, simillarly to the way Naruto squinted his when he bumped into Sai, he would welcome him in, "Hey, Naruto! Let me show you arround!". The two would walk around the dorm. There are five rooms, a group bathroom, a kitchen, and a dining room table. Naruto would walk into his room; a small room with a twin-sized bed, two drawers, a wardrobe, a night table, a chair, and a mirror. Upon noticing that there were five rooms, with only four people in the dorm, Naruto would lightly scratch his head, walk out of the room, and curiously ask, "Say, Kiba...why are there five rooms with only four of us...?". Kiba would look at Naruto, as if he were stupid. Feeling as if he were wasting his time, he would tell Naruto, "Because the last roommate hasn't arrived yet....?". After putting his clothing away in the drawers, his coats in the wardrobes, and throwing his notebooks and pens on his bed, he would walk over to the dining room table where everyone was sitting and conversing over poker. Laughingly, he would sit down, bringing up a brilliant suggestion, "Say, there's an empty space over there....think we should add a couch and a TV?". The others would laugh, and Sasuke would bring up a point that was worth thinking about, "I hope you know who's paying for it.....cus' I'm not..". That was where silience automatically took over the room.. There walked in Gaara... -His grey coat flowing with the mix of fresh-air and air conditioning- -Stitches at the top-left corner of his head, atleast an inch away from his hair; an attribute of sorrow- -A more mature look in his eyes...a slightly built body..- Gaara would softly open his mouth, calmly saying, "It's been a long time, yes..?".